Handles: Fall of Man
by The Tainted Knight
Summary: There are five steps in the fall of man. Read in horror as Steven Burnside loses his humanity and becomes the monster known as Handles. The first of the two prequels to Handles and is now rated M for inapropiate and descriptive content.
1. Introductory to Handles Fall of Man

Introductory to Handles Fall of Man

Thank you for clicking on this story. For those of you who don't know me, I'm The Tainted Knight or TK for short. That is obviously not my real name but I prefer not to reveal too much personal information about my self so that I can't be stalked. Think of this story like Resident Evil 0. Although this is the prequel to Handles, it will contain some spoilers to the story and will make it less fun to read. For those who haven't read Handles I recommend clicking on my profile and reading the main story first, before you come back to read this. You don't have to do it and in fact you can still read this story first but that is just my suggestion.

For those of you that own a Playstation 3 like me, you think that I got the title for this story from Resistance: Fall of Man which is a great game by the way. That actually isn't true because I got the name from the book of Genesis in the Bible.

When I was bored one day, I was thinking back to Handles wondering if I should add some more background on Steve's life during his stay with Wesker. I ended up coming with multiple one shots that could add more background knowledge on Steve. When I saw that these one shots were related, I ended up deciding to compile this into two different stories breaking it up into two different parts. Focusing on the group of one shots you will see in this story I began thinking of a name for the story, I was looking at the other game titles and came up with Handles Fall of Man.

Now I went on the internet and looking at the steps for the Fall of Man and realized that it was also from the bible. Looking it up, I discovered that there were five steps to the fall of man. I though it was perfect and changing the one shots around a little bit, this story was born.

Now the five steps to the fall of man are listening to slander against God, doubting God's word and his love, looking at what God had forbidden, lusting for what God had prohibited, and disobeying God's commandments.

Each chapter will be based around each step to the fall of man. A warning to everyone now that this story is supposed to be dark showing Steve's metamorphose to the tyrant Handles. For those who read Handles, you will recognize some of the scenes from flashbacks and files from the story but they will be expanded in a way that will give you more knowledge about what happened when the file was made or about why the flashback was so important.

By the end of reading this story you will be horrified and shock and you may possibly cry. You may also stop taking things in life for granted for you realize that you have a lot of things that Steve hadn't had. I hope that by the end of this story that you will not only have learned more about the horrors Steve faced as Wesker's apprentice but you will also learn some life long lessons from this story.

I want to thank all those who have reviewed my stories so far as you guys are the reason why I continue writing and I hope all of you will review this story.

T.K.


	2. Listening to Slander Against Humans

TK: Alright because I can't remember what to write for a disclaimer today, I have Jake holding cue cards for me so I can write it down. Jake say hi to the readers.

Jake: Hi everybody, I'm really excited to...

TK: Shut up Jake, no one cares. Now hold up the cue cards for me.

Jake: (huffs and holds the cue cards out)

TK: (starts typing: I own Resident Evil) Wait a minute I don't own Resident Evil you idiot!

Jake: That can't be what the cue cards says. (turns the cue card around and reads: I own Resident Evil) Well this is the last time I write cue cards in the dark at three o'clock in the morning.

TK: Ignoring what the stupid cue cards stay I do not own Resident Evil because Capcom does. I am however the proud owner of the Handles series which has become more popular than I can ever imagine. And if you steal it I will have Roger (points to the big man with huge muscles and probably takes steroids) have beat you... I mean have a little chat with about the copywriter infringement rule.

**Author's Note: Well that was the strangest Disclaimer I ever written next to the one about owning a monkey. Anyway this is the first chapter of the prequel Handles: Fall of Man. I want to thank everyone for their support and I need to make a special shout out to any of the StevexClaire fans reading this story. They probably won't be happy that the only romance in this story will come from Lana and Steve. But they love this awesome series and knows what will happen. This chapter contains some of the flashbacks seen in Chapter 12 of Handles and should be able to pick them out even though I rewrote some of it. I am planning on finishing this story in about a month or two and this will be updated weekly. I've planned it so that the next chapter of Handles won't come out until the last chapter of this story because I have a reason and if I say it, I just spoil the whole thing. So please give me your feedback and don't worry this chapter doesn't have a lot of angst like some of the other chapters do. **

**Main Characters: Steve Burnside (Handles tV-Type Tyrant), Albert Wesker**

**Secondary Characters: Lana Turner, Sherry Birkin**

* * *

Chapter 1: Listening to Slander Against Humans

Wesker paced around in his office, furious over the events that occurred in the past two days. He had hopped that when he gave the T-Veronica Virus to Javier, he would manage to turn his daughter into a tyrant that he could use to conquer the world. The girl did turn into a tyrant as he suspected but that pathetic cop Leon managed to ruin his plans yet again and killed Javier and brought the girl under US custody. The only good thing about it was that he gained a new lackey Krauser. Although he did recruit him, he did not trust the man at all, knowing that he would betray him at one point.

Wesker needed a tyrant and he needed one soon, otherwise all of his plans to conquer the world would be for nothing. The scientists have yet to gain any positive results on the B-Virus and the chances of making another tyrant like him were slim to none.

Wesker smiled when the idea hit him like a tone of bricks. Through all of his worrying he completely forgot to think about the twenty two year old Steven Burnside who was lying on the cold operating table in Lana's office. He knew all to well that the boy somehow manages to control the T-Veronica Virus but there was a good chance he could lose control again.

Wesker stopped in his place and realized that Steve's death could very well be just like cryogenic sleep. If he was to somehow activate the T-Veronica Virus in his DNA, it would repair the cells and bring Steve back to life.

Wesker sat down on his office chair and went to the intercom. Pressing the button he said over the loudspeaker, "Dr. Turner, Dr. Palmer, and Dr. Raven, please report to my office immediately."

In a matter of minutes the three scientists were in his office waiting for orders. Wesker studied each face carefully. Dr. Palmer, a twenty six year old male with orange hair and brown eyes, looked like he was about to wet himself. Dr. Raven, a twenty two year old male with raven hair and blue eyes, looked as smug as ever. At last Wesker turned to Dr. Turner, a twenty three year old female with sapphire blue eyes and long blonde hair. He stared at her longer not because she was a knock out, which she was to a human's perspective but because of the fact that she hated him and Wesker knew it.

"I've chosen you three for a top secret project. None of this information is to leave this office, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

"Yes Mr. Wesker," The three scientists responded.

"Good now I want all three of you to go and examine Mr. Burnsides body for me. I want to know if there is anyway to revive him."

All three scientists were shocked at this especially Dr. Turner. He knew all to well that she had developed some attachment to the dead boy. This was getting better by the minute watching Turner's heart being crushed by probably the first person she has ever had a crush from. According to her records she put all of her time into school so she didn't have time to focus on love.

"I'm also going to put Dr. Turner in charge of this project."

The other two scientists groaned as Dr. Turner's eyes widened in shock.

"But, Mr. Wesker, I have to look after Sherry…"

"Don't worry, I'll watch over her," Wesker smirked knowing that Dr. Turner would try some way to get out of this, "Now go and report to me your findings as soon as you can."

The three scientists left his office as Wesker, sat back in his chair satisfied that he may still salvage his plans yet.

* * *

For the whole night Dr. Lana Turner and the rest of her team worked vigorously on trying to find way to bring Subject TV1 back from the brink of death. She felt pity for the man on the table Wesker called Steve Burnside. He was an innocent person in this whole thing, and to wake up to only find out that he has become a mere shadow of his former self must be horrifying.

Although she would never admit this to anyone, she had grown an attachment towards Steve. She never really had a crush on a boy before because she was preoccupied trying to get a scholarship because her family was poor. She would have never been able to attend a good of a college as she did if it wasn't for a scholarship. She just deemed that boys added to much drama to her life and had boyfriend.

And now this twenty-two year old man was now her work, she had no choice but to look at him like she never looked at a boy before. What horrified her was the fact that she developed a crush on a dead man who would soon be a cold and murderous tyrant.

As Dr. Raven and Palmer worked on s process that would revive the subject, Lana made calculations on the affects the revival process would have. She had concluded that as long as the subject had his memory, he would most likely behave like he did when he was human. But if he didn't, then Wesker would be able to mold him into whatever he wanted.

Wesker did not enter the lab until around five thirty in the morning. Dressed in his usual black clothes and dark shades, he looked at each scientist before barking, "What do you have for me so far?"

"Dr. Wesker," Lana said ready to give her report, "It's been concluded that of right now it would be impossible to revive the subject."

"What do you mean by right now?"

"Well sir, what ever scientist extracted the T-Veronica Virus from his DNA, it appears they extracted too much. There is not a lot of DNA in the body for it to be reanimated."

"However," Dr. Raven quickly stepped in when he noticed Wesker's anger, "according to our studies, when the T-Veronica virus found in Steve's body interacted with the T-Virus, the T-Virus was mutated, which was caused by the…"

"Get to the point," Wesker growled.

"We believe that the T-Veronica virus has a special ability that can inject its DNA into another virus, such as the T-Virus, and turn it into a T-Veronica virus."

"That way that if another virus enters the body, the T-Veronica virus can mutate it and make its host stronger," Wesker realized, "Alexia's virus is truly powerful if it can do that."

Wesker turned to Lana and said, "Go and take care of, Sherry." Without another word, Lana left the room.

* * *

Once Lana was gone, Wesker turned to the other two scientists and said, "Is there anyway to wipe his memory?"

"The human brain is not like a computer sir," Dr. Palmer replied.

"However," Dr. Raven stepped in saving Dr. Palmer from Wesker's wrath, "We can make sure that he has amnesia and forget everything about his former life before waking up here."

"The only problem is that anything could trigger the subject to regain all of his memory," Dr. Palmer noted.

Wesker pondered this for a minute and replied, "That may work to my advantage but if he becomes anything like Alexia, he will become impossible to stop."

"The subject has only been dead for five years so when he does wake up his abilities won't be fully developed," Dr. Raven said, "In fact he will be three times weaker than he would be if we woke him up in 2013."

"We also witnessed that the T-Veronica virus is mutating even though the host is dead," Dr. Palmer commented, "If we dumped his body, that would mean that his body would still be reanimated in 2013."

"This will also happen when he is revived," Dr. Raven summarized, "No matter what we do, he will be growing in power and he will be at his full potential by 2013. Of course if a virus enters his body, the time to reach his full potential will be quicker.

"That's ok," Wesker smiled, "Once the world is mine, I will no longer have any use for him."

* * *

Lana was amazed at what she was seeing right now. Five days ago Wesker left on a trip to god knows where and he brings back this specimen. According to Wesker he found this specimen on the ground in Raccoon City. The radiation from the missile strike seems to have mutated the zombie before dying. The zombie looked disgusting. His skin was a purplish black though half of its skin was ripped off.

About two day ago she managed to extract the zombies DNA which was now going into Steve's body via IV drip. There was also something else going into Steve's body but she had no idea what is was and knew that she should not ask.

Lana was working on her report on Steve when through the reflection of the window near her computer screen she saw Steve awaken from. Lana pressed a button on the intercom that alerted Wesker that Steve was awake. Pretending to work on her report wile she observed Steve though the window. She saw that he was taking in her surroundings before her eyes were resting on her.

Lana blushed slightly glad that he couldn't see her face before opened the door and said, "So you are awake." She turned to face Steve but was horrified about the fact that his eyes were golden-red, just like Wesker

"Who are you," Steve asked.

"My name is Albert Wesker, but you can just call me Wesker."

Lana was surprised that Wesker seemed was acting friendly to him. In fact she had never heard Wesker use this tone of voice he had before, especially with the other subjects.

"I would tell you my name but I don't remember anything," Steve said.

"You don't remember who you are?" Wesker asked who was apparently shocked. After working with Wesker, Lana knew all to well that he was faking it.

"No, I don't remember anything."

"Just focus and think; what is your name."

"It's S-S-Ste-ve Bur-Bur-nsi-de. My name is Steven Burnside! But for some reason I feel like I hate that name."

Lana's mouth dropped when Steve said that. The other substance was an amnesia inducing serum. Wesker used this so that he could manipulate Steve into his right hand man. That explained everything. Wesker was showing this gentle tone only because Steve was just like him

"Can you remember anything else Steve?" Wesker asked.

"I don't remember anything else other than the fact I have a mother and a father and no siblings."

"I wish I could help you but I don't know anything about you. I was hoping you would be able to tell me about yourself. All I know is that you were with two people and they left you to fight Alexia Ashford who killed you but she only put you in a coma which you've only been in for five years."

"FIVE YEARS!" Steve exclaimed.

"I'll just leave you here so you can get to know Miss. Turner."

Wesker left the room so Steve turned to face Lana. Whatever feeling Lana had for Steve were gone. To her, Steve was just another monster that she helped create and that's what scared her the most. She had helped create a monster that would kill many people at Wesker's say so.

"Hi what's your name?" Steve asked politely.

"Lana Turner," She replied still staying as far away from Steve as possible.

"Don't worry I don't bite." Steve said trying to make a joke but Lana knew all to well that he would do so and would enjoy it.

"I don't know that."

"Come on its not like I'm a zombie or anything."

Lana grabbed a mirror and pointed it at me so Steve could see his face. His expression changed from joking to horror as he looked at himself in the mirror. Steve looked at her and asked, "What am I?"

"You are a tyrant, a cold and heartless maniac who turns people into zombies and feasts on human flesh!" Lana retorted.

"How is this possible?" Steve stammered.

"Alexia Ashford injected you with the T-Veronica virus and Wesker put T-virus DNA into you and turned you into a tyrant."

"Look I don't know what your problem is but I didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh but everyone knows you will. You'll become Wesker's little pet and do whatever he says and kill everyone he want you to!" Lana stormed out of the room looking for Wesker.

Lana barged in to his office and Wesker looked at her and with a voice filled with venom said, "Lana, what an unexpected surprise."

"Enough bullshit Wesker," Lana accused, "I know you purposely gave Steve amnesia."

Wesker was pissed and slapped Lana so hard, she stumbled to the floor. "Last time I checked I was your superior. So I can do whatever the hell I want to. I need the subject to be the top of his game and the only way to do that was to get rid of his memory. Now get out of my office and if you ever do something like this again, I will do more than just slap you."

Lana ran out of Wesker's office and to her room where she slammed the door and locked it. With a pillow over her face she cried over everything she done and how she changed the one person she developed feelings for into a monster.

* * *

One month after Steve's apparent rebirth, Wesker was in his office writing a report on Steve's current progress. The door opened and Wesker angrily turned to see who dared to disturb him. Wesker's face changed from shock to genuine concern when he saw the black cloaked man with a silver faceplate that was very visible.

"What are you doing here, Handles?" Wesker asked. Handles was Steve's codename as far as Steve was concerned. He couldn't have anyone know that Steve was alive because the last thing he needed was a certain Redfield to come and take Steve before he was ready. Handles was a perfect name for him because after all Handles was the Greek god of survival. Once he was ready for his first mission, he can take Handles as his true name and get rid of filthy human name.

"I was bored, so I decided to find you," Handles said in his distorted voice. The voice changer in his sliver faceplate was to also make sure that Steve's rebirth did not find its way to Claire Redfield. However it was a minor concern because no one probably ever heard Steve's voice before but that doesn't mean he wasn't though make sure his new protégée wasn't compromised. Besides the voice made him sound all the more menacing, like Darth Vader.

"You could have hung out with Sherry or another scientist?"

"Yes I could have, but Lana hates my guts and is taking care of Sherry and most of the scientists are a bunch of drunken idiots. Besides you're my only true friend here anyway."

Wesker smiled at this, seeing that Handles has come to quickly trust him and he said, "Come on Handles. Let's go for a walk."

He motioned for Handles to follow him which he did and they begin to walk for no place in particular. After a minute of silence Wesker saw that there was some blood on the floor.

"I guess some of Dr. Raven's blood got on the floor when I saw that he was trying to rape Dr. Turner." Handles said after taking the silver faceplate off his face due to the heat.

Wesker smiled at this for two reasons. One his drug that makes cells increase the production of hormones worked. He didn't feel an inch of guilt for spiking Dr. John Raven's alcohol with the drug. The other reason is that Handles had more reasons to hate humans and the fact that he punched the drunken doctor. He only wished that Handles finished the job and killed him.

"Now you know how inferior humans are to us," Wesker said after a minute. For the past month Wesker had been constantly corrupting Handles' mind with slander telling him all the faults about humans and how they need to evolve.

Handles was about to speak when Dr. Turner walked towards us and said, "Mr. Wesker, I'm sorry to interrupt but I need Handles for his checkup."

From the corner of his eyes, Wesker saw that Handles looked confused before saying, "Oh right I forgot about that."

Wesker looked at them suspiciously before he said, "Very well, but report to me if anything goes wrong and I hope for your sake, Dr. Turner that nothing goes wrong."

"Yes sir," Dr. Turner replied before taking Handles into the hospital wing.

Wesker knew something was wrong and quickly ran to his office and pressed the button which changed his display on his computer from a word document to a security monitor. After pressing several buttons he realized that Dr. Turner had turn off the security cameras in the room. She did this more than once and Wesker was glad that he had placed a hidden camera in Dr. Turner's lab without her knowing.

After pressing several buttons, he pulled up the image with the hidden camera. Wesker looked at the screen and was horrified when it showed a picture of Dr. Turner in Handles' lap. Handles emitted a small groan before asking, "What are you doing?"

Dr. Turner looked at him and replied, "I'm so sorry about my behavior towards you. It was completely uncalled for but I have had so many confusing feelings about you that I have no idea what to do. I felt completely angry at my self for falling for a tyrant that I took some of that anger against you."

"Lana I can honestly tell you that I hate being a tyrant and I have to listen to Wesker otherwise I will get killed but I want to be a good person but I just can't."

"I know you're a good person Steve," Dr. Turner whispered before she slowly placed her lips on his.

Wesker turned the monitor off and punched the wall so hard that he made a whole. How could he let this happen? Dr. Turner went behind his back and seduced Handles. He knew that Handles had feelings for Claire Redfield but he should have realized that by getting rid of his memory, Handles could have possible fallen in love again and would have nothing holding him back to peruse it.

He wanted nothing more than to barge into the Dr. Turner's lab where Handles and Dr. Turner were probably making out by now and snap her pretty little neck. But that wouldn't do anything; in fact Handles would probably do it again. But if he allowed their relationship to grow he could keep an eye on them.

And when the time was right, he could make Dr. Turner look like she was using Handles. Handles would kill her out of anger and this would never happen again. All Wesker had to do was play dumb. Wesker began to laugh as he realized that Dr. Turner was handing Handles over to him in a silver platter and once he got rid of her, Handles would become the cold heartless tyrant he needed to take over the world before he made Handles have a little accident.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Handles: Fall of Man. There are only four more chapters left until the end of the first prequel of Handles. Please review because your reviews make me happy (unless their bad). I will update this story again in about a week.**

**The next chapter of Handles: Fall of Man will be based around a file read in Chapter 6 of Handles.**


End file.
